Leave Out All The Rest
by Kaiba27
Summary: Judai, unsure to show his self to the academy, spends his time up on the roof ever since his return. Judging from what has gone amiss in the other dimension, he is hated. Little does he know is the fact that there is one person praying for his return.


Clouds were forming of the color grey as heaven's fluff gathers together in larger amounts. Soonafter, water begins to accumlate inside one specific dark cloud. Just when the soft texture of the nimbus cannot take anymore, a drop of water falls through the atmosphere.

It gains more and more speed as it bullets through the air, awaiting for it to crash onto the air, connecting the sky and the planet through one drop. Its destination was revealed: Duel Academy. The winds blow the drop of rain north-west, onto the main campus towards the golden roof top.

"Uh?"

Judai Yuki wipes off a drop of rain that hit his forehead with the back of his sleeve, snapping back into reality as he sat up, legs crossed before him. His brown eyes gaze up at the churning sky.

"Aw man, looks like my three hour nap gets me nothing but rain," he says to himself. Its been a few days ever since he returned to the academy, to this dimension. The teenager shivers slightly as he pulls his red blazer close over his body to get warmth. "And freezing temperature, too!"

His eyes closed slowly in deep thought.

_Things gone for the worst ever since I came back. Sure, I became an emo with this new style of clothes but I can't help it. _He lets out a soft sigh of warm breath as he archs his head back slightly.

"I haven't even told everyone else except Sho that I'm back. Those things they've said to me..I don't know if they were true or not and I wouldn't want to be shunned by my friends." He gently brushes the hair from his forehead as he looks towards the darkening horizons of the ocean that surrounds his life.

A bell rings through the island's air, having a few birds fly away from their tranquil nests of the tree-tops. Judai closes his eyes with a slight smile, which he believes is a grimace. "Lunch time is done," he says to himself as he picks himself up from the cold floor, "and time for me to grab some grub." His stomach growls in such hunger that makes the boy twitch. Afterall, not only his friends but the entire school believes he is still missing.

Judai shakes his head, not knowing when to finally reveal himself to the school..To his friends...to _her._

As his feet began to take him towards the staircase, he began to hear footsteps coming from the staircase. His brunette eyes widened as he quickly glanced side-to-side. He's not ready to show himself to anyone yet. He quickly runs towards a small pillar that stood high from the rooftop. It isn't quite on the edge but just enough space. "For the things I do to hide," he uttered as he rolled his eyes as he also listens to the footsteps. He can tell they are the taps of high-heel shoes.

"Looks like it's going to rain soon," a female voice softly spoke. Judai knows this voice really well yet it almost feels like as if he hasn't heard it in years.

Asuka pulled a bang of hair from the side of her cheek to the back of her ear. She closes her eyes as she crosses her arm across her own stomach, her signature pose. "Its pretty cold out here. Colder than usual, however." Judai couldn't help but to listen her.

"It's because of _him_. It's _his_ fault," she says in a cold matter.

Judai winces at the comment. It seems that the young boy would rather hide-out some more for his friends seem to hate him. But this thought erases from his memory as he listens on to what suprises him.

"It's so cold without you, Judai," she says gently as her head bows. She took in a deep breath as she then walks away, down the staircase.

Oh, how much Judai wishes to cry for Asuka to come back! It seems his lips cannot perform such a task.

"Kenzan, please help me! We have to find Judai!" Asuka cries as she confronts her school friend.

"What for?" the boy snorts with a grimace. "He's always been the death of us and he was _very_ close at finally causing so!"

Asuka's eyes sadden. "But he always fix those problems no matter what the situation is." At the corner of her eye, she sees another close friend. "Sho!" She quickly runs to the small boy as Sho's eyeglasses glimmered in the light despite how everything seemed so dark.

"Judai's always been your best friend. Help me, please! We need Judai."

A cold smirk appears at Sho's face. "_We_? It's so much calmer without him."

"Sho has a point-saurus," the dinosaur fanatic comments.

"No!" Asuka quickly turns to Kenzan. "I need him!"

"As I said, Asuka-senpai," the teen says as he turns away. Soonafter, Sho follows as he finishes Kenzan's comment. "What for?"

Tears stream down from Asuka's eyes as she falls to her hands and knees. "They're right. I shouldn't care about what befalls Judai."

"I'm sure he doesn't even love me in return."

"Asuka!!" Judai screams in tears as he quickly sits up. Everything seems to be orange.

"I-It was a dream?" Judai looked around. It was a dream. Late evening has rushed over Duel Academy Island for which explains the dark orange that enveloped the surroundings. With the back of his hand, the brunette wipes away the cold sweat that has gathered upon his forehead. "That was so horrible. It was worse than Saiou's vision of the academy's future." As he catches his breath, he realized his fear.

"What..am I leaving? Even if they don't care, someone is bound to feel the opposite. Maybe," the boy thought to himself, "she's been feeling this fear also?"

"Asuka? Assssukaaaa?"

The dirty-blond snaps into reality. "I'm sorry, what was that, Junko?"

The redhead sighs as he held her forehead. "What's with you? You just stared up at the academy." Momoe jumps in with a comment of her own almost in chorus with Junko. "Yeah, it was almsot creepy how you stared."

Asuka shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry, girls. I just thought someone screamed my name." Her eyes can't help but to look up once more as she gently bites her soft bottom lip in curiousity. "Hey," she says as she still kept her attention towards the roof, "I'll be right back." She quickly rushes into the main door of the academy as her friends yelled towards her.

"You know what?" Junko blinks as she turns towards Momoe. The girl smiles as she closes her eyes, choosing her words carefully. "The last time she had that expression was when Judai commented how great of a duelist she was."

Judai sat at the roof, his head gently pressed against the golden pillar beside him. His eyes had an orange glow to them as he stared at the sun, sinking beneath the faraway horizon. Only one word was on his mind. Only one person stands out from the rest ever since he came back to this dimension.

"It really is you."

Judai nearly jumps as he quickly stands up, turning around carefully. There she stood.

Asuka's hands twitched at her sides, her eyes glowing in the sun as she stared at Judai in disbelief. Judai quickly tried to think of what to say but he cannot succeed. She began to walk towards the boy, her eyes still in what seems to be in a trans as tears were leaking down her supple cheeks.

"Asuka! I, well, you see," he blurts out until he knew what he had to say but not _truly_ what to tell her. He shut his eyes as it comes out. "I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry of the pain I caused you and the gang. I know you been in sadness for what I've done in that duel. Please hear me out no matter how much you ha-"

It seems the world stood still. As if the sun has stopped lowering into the endless borders of the world. The cool air was replaced with brightening warmth. All of the troubles seemed to disappear. This was what Asuka and Judai felt at the same time.

This was their first kiss.


End file.
